Loving Death
by KingsJester
Summary: Yukari breaks up with Minato, and gets revenge by going on a fake date with Ryoji, but will it stay fake, or grow into something true. Some adult content. RyojixYukari


Loving Death

**---**

**Friend suggested a crack pairing. I was playing a new file on Persona 3, and I saw the scene where Thanatos kills the shadow, with Yukari scared. My imagination took over afterwards.**

**---**

"What do you think you're doing, you no good lousy two-timer!!!" yelled Yukari Takeba. She was attracting a lot of attention from the rest of the resident of the dorm.

"…" mumbled her now-ex-boyfriend, Minato Arisato. She had, like any other girl, stalked her boyfriend obsessively, and saw that he had not one, but three, girlfriends. She had cornered him in the dorm; making sure that everybody could see him squirm.

"Told you he couldn't juggle all three, you owe me a bowl of Hagakure" said Akihiko Sanada to Junpei Iori.

"Aww, Senpai. Who knows, maybe he might score another girl by the end of the month" said Junpei, trying to worm his way out.

"You two were gambling on a polygamous relationship that you knew existed!" said Mitsuru Kirijo, her face as red as her hair.

"Wait Minato-kun, does that mean you were out for me too?" asked Fuuka, now blushing excessively.

"You were going for FOUR girlfriends, you useless, disgusting, loser. I don't ever want to talk to you again!" screamed Yukari. She marched up the stairs to her room.

"I do not understand. Currently, Minato-san has acquaintances of the female sex numbering 9. Why did Yukari-san become upset after discovering that he had 3?" asked Aigis, obviously not understanding 'girlfriend'

"It's not like that Aigis, Minato is after something more" said Junpei, an evil glee in his eyes. "You see, when a boy and a girl really like each other…"

"Iori, if you finish that sentence, I will have you executed" said Mitsuru.

"_I am so glad Ken is out, Shinji would roll in his grave if he found out Ken would be corrupted"_ thought Akihiko.

Next Day After School

Yukari was standing by the school store after school, wondering whether she should binge on potato chips, until Minato came walking up.

"…" Minato was about to say something, but he was immediately cut off by Ryoji Mochizuki, who was hiding behind Minato and was waiting for this opportunity.

"Hey Yukari-san; listen, I know I may've offended you by suggesting Shirakawa Boulevard, but I know this other place. It's not fancy, and it's a bit cheap but the food is great" said Ryoji.

Minato was staring incredulously at Ryoji, for once losing his cool. Yukari noticed this and used it to her advantage.

"You know, now that you mention it, I WOULD enjoy going to Shirakawa Boulevard with you Ryoji" said Yukari. She was speaking loudly, so the entire school could hear. "I would much rather prefer YOU than MINATO ARISATO the two-timing PERVERT"

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven then" said Ryoji, who was so overcome with joy that he missed Yukari's attack on Minato. He walked off to the doors and started skipping with sparkles around him. Yukari smirked at Minato and walked away as well. From her peripheral vision, she could see Yuko and Chihiro angrily glaring at Minato. She felt sure, that if this was a video game, his social links just went down the toilet, and his courage fell from 'Badass' to 'Emasculated'

True to his word, Ryoji arrived at the dorm exactly at seven. He walked in and was greeted by Mitsuru.

"Mochizuki, if you are going on an outing with Takeba, then there are some things I want you to be aware of" said Mitsuru. She pulled a large set of papers from hammerspace along with a pen "Although I do not have any legal power to prohibit who my dorm mates are or are not allowed to see; with this contract, if you do anything to harm, physically, emotionally, psychologically, or spiritually, I will suspend your legal rights and have you executed…permanently" said Mitsuru.

"Senpai, don't scare him" said Yukari. She walked to Ryoji and grabbed his hand. Ryoji was stunned, she was wearing her most revealing outfit (though he had seen kinkier outfits, it was a definite improvement to her 24-7 pink cardigan)

There was a thud as Ryoji saw Minato, covered with bandages, dragging himself to the three.

"…" Minato was about to say something, but was cut off again when Yukari stepped purposely on his hand with her high-heeled shoes.

"Let's…go…Ryoji" said Yukari, whilst driving her heel into Minato's hand. The two had left, hand in hand, while Fuuka started putting more bandages on Minato's hand.

"Slice of tokayaki he lasts 2 hours" said Junpei.

"You just love torturing yourself, I bet two Megaburgers he gets creamed in one hour" replied Akihiko.

"I wager 5,000,000 yen they retire in two hours, fourty-five minutes, and seven seconds." said Mitsuru, keen on joining in. Akihiko and Junpei smiled evilly.

Ryoji and Yukari had arrived at Shirakawa. Yukari was thankful that they had not returned to the same hotel. Ryoji had said he just wanted to visit, but she was being careful.

"Hey, why did you agree to come here anyway? After that slap, I had assumed that you wanted to stay away from here" said Ryoji.

"Umm, I was curious about this place. You know how many rumors there are about this place. How did you know about this place though?" asked Yukari.

"…I don't quite know myself. I had a dream a few months back about a bunch of teenagers our age fighting these creatures. It was awesome, they shoot themselves in the head, and these monsters come out and killed the creatures. The dreams a bit hazy, but I knew it took place in a love hotel, and which better place to look for a love hotel than Shirakawa" explained Ryoji.

"How long have you been here?" asked Yukari, now genuinely worried.

"I told you, I just transferred recently. Still, I want to know why those people were killing those defenseless creatures" said Ryoji.

"Defenseless, what do you mean?!" yelled Yukari, the image of Minato gaping at her naked after coming out of the shower was still fresh in her mind.

"The creatures weren't hurting anybody, so why were those people killing them for no reason" said Ryoji.

"How do you know that? What if they were really evil and were preparing for something?" yelled Yukari.

Their voices were attracting three older men with filthy clothes and the smell of cheap booze and bad cologne around them.

"What's the matter girly, your boyfriend giving you some trouble?" asked the first of the men in an obnoxious voice.

"We were just leaving" said Yukari. She turned around and was about to walk away until the second man had grabbed her wrist.

"No need to leave, stay. Wanna try a drink. We know a hotel that can keep you for the night. C'mon, it'll be fun" said the third.

"She said we're leaving, please let go of her" said Ryoji.

"Listen kid, this bitch is way outta your league. Now leave before things get ugly" said the third again. Yukari struggled and kicked the second man in the stomach. He recoiled and let go. Yukari tried to make a run for it, but the first man grabbed her hair, pulled back very hard, and made her crumple to the ground.

"Yukari-san!" yelled Ryoji, but he was punched in the gut by the first man, the second tackled him, while their cohort had straddled and pinned Yukari.

"Hey guys. The girl's a total slut, she's not even wearing a bra" said the third. He started grabbing the fabric of Yukari's shirt, slowly tearing the shirt in half.

"RYOJI HELP ME!!!" yelled Yukari.

Ryoji had thrown off the man holding him down, and grabbed the molester's arm with his right hand. Yukari slipped out of the man's grip and saw with horror as Ryoji snapped his victim's arm, yelling like a berserker. The second man pulled out a knife and rushed Ryoji, but Ryoji dropped the man he was holding, sidestepped the knife-wielding man's attack, and with his left hand, grabbed his neck and brought him to the ground in one agile movement.

"AGH…" the man couldn't breathe; he was being choked to death, his partners too afraid to go near the boy.

"Ryoji…" said Yukari fearfully, Ryoji turned to face her, his face completely emotionless, and his blue eyes glowing. For a moment, she was reminded of the black Persona that saved both her and Minato. Ryoji loosened his grip and walked over to her. Yukari wrapped her arms around him; they stood there for a few minutes. After a while, she let go and the two had walked out of the suspicious street quickly without saying a word. Ryoji finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I should've never brought you there. If I had known what kind of people…" he said brokenly. He had tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm fine. You saved me" said Yukari. She was trying to hold her ripped shirt together, but to no avail. She finally gave up, and the tear exposed her back to the cold.

"Here" said Ryoji, he had offered her his signature yellow scarf.

"Thanks" Yukari wrapped the scarf around her neck and let the rest fall down on her back. She decided to come clean, "I'm sorry too"

"For what, I'm the one who acted stupid. Shirakawa, the love hotel, it's all my fault"

"Well, I haven't been completely honest. You see, Minato and I were going out until just yesterday. I had found out he was two-timing…we broke up, and I wanted to make him jealous"

"So you used me to get back at him"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Let's go on a real date next week. To that place you were talking about" said Yukari, trying to sound optimistic.

The two had finally arrived at the dorm. Ryoji opened the door for Yukari, and then walked inside himself.

"Sure, I'd like that. Same time next week then" said Ryoji. He left the dorm and started walking home.

Yukari went straight to bed, not even bothering to take her clothes off. She also realized that she forgot to take off Ryoji's scar. If he forgot about it, she decided she would keep it.

**---**

**How was it. It's a bit of a crack pairing so I had to think this up on the spot. Please review and give me some constructive criticism. PLEASE**

**--- Omake 1.**

Mitsuru, Akhiko, and Junpei were waiting lateral to the door, the latter two were crying in despair.

"They returned in two hours, fourty-five minutes, and seven seconds exactly. The two of you must pay out five-million yen each" said Mitsuru.

"WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THAT MUCH CASH, WE'RE FREAKIN' STUDENTS" yelled Akihiko and Junpei at once.

"Ask Arisatok, he always manages to find currency in Tartarus. Or, I could get you two some part time jobs that you could use to work your debt off"

"What do we have to do?" asked Akihiko. He suddenly regretted it after seeing what Mitsuru had pulled out of hammerspace. A maid costume.

Two months later

"Remember, we never talk about that again" said Akihiko to Junpei. Unfortunately, the TV came on with a commercial with Junpei and Akihiko as the main picture.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO FANGIRL WORLD. YOU CAN FIND WHATEVER ANIME-STYLED BOY YOU WANT FOR THE LOWEST PRICE. JUST PICK UP THAT PHONE AND CALL 1-800-KIRIJO, THAT'S 1-800-KIRIJO"

Up in heaven, Shimjiro was laughing his ass off.

"Nice one Mitsuru"


End file.
